Here come the Girls
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Mist and Harley have had it rough with their boys. So, after a falling out with their boyfriends and good cry at Ivy's by Harley, Ivy and Selina suggest they all go on a vacation, only one problem, Mist and Harley's boyfriends aren't too happy about it.


The bet.

* * *

Even the nutty girls of Gotham needed some time out time. They found on a grip's night out, when they couldn't take the hassle of their boy friends or (in Ivy's case) men in general they would all meet up at Ivy's place, the only place no man was ever aloud unless under hypnosis and they would chat.

Currently mist was sitting on a sofa, with Selina on the other side, Harley was sitting on a beam bag, eating ice cream and Ivy was sitting on one of the vines she's made spread it's self across the room.

"You should of seen the look on his face," Selina said laughing as she stroked one of her cats.

"Bet it was a picture," Mist commented as she took a small sip of her hot chocolate.

Harley grinned. "Say Red, Kitty, do Ya' think we should tell, Sphinxy 'bout the bet?"

Mist raised an eyebrow. "Bet?"

"Oh I think we should," Ivy whispered, a smile on her face.

"What bet?" asked Mist. She was confused and concerned at the same time.

"Listen honey, we made a bet on which one of us rogues we think are going to get hitched first and so far, you and Eddie are our top," Selina purred.

Mist's face faltered a little as she stared at her friends. "Umm… come again?"

"Basically, we think you and Eddie are gonna' get married!" cried Harley flinging her arms in the air sending chocolate ice cream around the room.

Mist stared at them. "Are you nuts?!"

"Well, Harley is, but I'm not," Ivy said smirking.

Mist was almost shaking in anger. "And how, exactly, did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well, Harley and Joker would kill each other before they even got to the honeymoon, I'm the cat that walks by herself and Ivy is well, Ivy so that just leaves you and Eddie," explained Selina.

"And Ya' make the cutest of couples I've ever seen Ya' know?" cried Harley her grin was used across her face.

Mist's face was priceless. But when she thought about it, yeah her and Eddie did make the most logical candidates, they hadn't tried to kill each other in a month and they hardly ever came close to killing each other, it was usually just throwing stuff across a room.

Mist shook her head. "Okay, I guess I see your point, but still…"

"Ohh! Can I be the bride's maid?!" asked Harley.

"No."

"What?!"

"Okay, if I got married and that's a very big _if _I wouldn't have anyone from Arkham there."

Harley pouted at her. "Why not?"

"Okay, three reasons, you would blow something up," Mist said pointing at Harley. "You would kill everyone with bouquet's," she said pointing at Ivy and then she turned to Selina. "And you would try to steal everything that came in range that looked slightly expensive."

"Oh look, she knows us so well," Ivy said smirking.

"That's why I wouldn't have you at my wedding," Mist said folding her arms and looking at the ceiling.

"If you did have a wedding, what would Ya' dress look like?" asked Harley.

"I'd look like Cleopatra," Mist muttered and smiled. "A long white dress with gold trimming and a gold Egyptian necklace."

"And your flowers, what would they be?" inquired Ivy stroking a plant.

"Lilies. I love lilies, maybe a few white roses frown in there."

"Sounds beautiful."

"Yeah it does, but it's never going to happen," Sphinx muttered as she rolled over and spotted Harley with a paper and pen dribbling everything she's said down.

"Oh no, you are not planning my wedding!" Sphinx yelled as she tried to get to her feet, only to be stopped by Selina and Ivy.

"Only if Ya' allow us ta' be Ya' bride's maids," Harley said smirking.

Mist let out a growl. "Fine," she spat. "Fine you can be my brides maids!"

They all smiled and let go of her, while Mist snatched the plan off of Harley and stormed out of the lair.

* * *

_Mist was standing in her wedding dress, the lilies and white roses held tightly in her hand, the vail was covering her face and she could see Edward standing at the alter, dressed in a dark green almost black suit._

_She smiled to herself, only Eddie, was the brief thought that crossed her mind and then she saw her bride's maids behind her all of them looked rather stunning and she was the bride to be in her Egyptian styled dress._

_When she came to the alter, Edward turned to her and smiled, mouthing 'you look beautiful' and taking her hand as the priest began to read out the vows._

_Everything was perfect and then there was an explosion._

_Mist span around and saw Harley with a huge rocket launcher and Ivy was making the bouquets attack everyone, people were complaining about their missing jewlery-_

"AHH!" Mist screamed as she sat up in bed. It was just a dream.

She sighed and rubbed her head, but her sudden scream and woken Edward.

He slowly sat up in bed and turned to her, a look of confusion on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Edward, I just had a nightmare," Mist whispered in reply.

"About?"

"Our wedding day."

Edward blinked. "Why would that possibly give you nightmares?"

"You don't want to know," Mist muttered.

"Was it something to do with Harley, Ivy and Catwoman being the bride's maids?"

"How do you-"

"It's on Facebook, Jester wouldn't shut up about it and kept on asking me if she could be the best man," Edward said with a shrug.

"Slight problem, she's a girl," Mist said, a smile tugging at her lips. "Who would you have as a best man?"

Edward paused and pondered this. "Jon."

Mist raised an eyebrow. "Jon. The Scarecrow?"

Edward nodded. "Yes. Do you know of any others?"

"The Scarecrow?" Mist said again. "Why would you have him?"

"Why would you have the sirens as your brides maids?"

Mist pouted. "That's different. But I've made up my mind, that if we ever get married, let's elope."

"We tried that before and it didn't work."

"Then lets take the hint that it won't work and not bother," Mist muttered.

"Okay."

Mist glared at him. "What?"

"I said 'okay' as in, I'm agreeing with you," Edward replied.

"Are you saying, you'd rather stay in this life and not get married to me?!" she demanded.

Edward paled a little. "I'm not sure if there is a correct way to answer that."

Mist glared at him and got out of bed. "You are unbelievable!" she yelled as she stormed over to the door, grabbing her clothes on the way out. "Why do I even want to get married to you?!"

Edward smirked and folded his arms behind his head. "Why wouldn't you want to get married to me?"

He was answered by the slam of the bedroom door, causing a frown to settle on his face, before he shrugged. "I'll give her week, she'll come back.

* * *

Mist hammered her fist on Ivy's door. She needed to get away from Edward and his ego, it was driving her insane.

Ivy opened it and raised an eyebrow. "Mist? What are you doing here?"

"I need someplace to stay, Edward's just… ugh!" she snarled and stormed past Ivy, who quickly followed after her.

When Mist hit the main room, Harley was there being consoled by Selina, who was patting her back, but looking very bored.

"What happened?" Mist whispered.

"Joker's thrown her out again," Ivy responded and Mist whispered an 'oh' before she dropped her bag on the floor and came over to the other two sirens.

"Looks like we're both having boy problems, huh Harley?" Mist whispered as she placed a hand on Harley's shoulder.

She turned to look at Mist, her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy and red.

"I… I don't even know what I did this time. Mista' J' just threw me out Ya' know?"

"Yeah, I kinda' stormed out on Edward."

Ivy tapped her chin in thought. "Us girls put too much love into men, we deserve some time out for ourselves."

Selina looked up and smiled. "Ohh… shopping."

Harley's head perked up. "Shoppin'!" she cried.

Mist grinned. "Vacation…" she cooed with a cheshire cat grin.

The girls looked at each other and nodded and some time later they were grinning at each other on the first flight to California.

T.B.C:

* * *

Stay tuned for more! :D Hope you like.


End file.
